gleefandomcom-20200222-history
A Very Glee Christmas
A Very Glee Christmas is the 32nd episode of Glee, and the 10th episode of the second season. It will air on December 7. Susan Boyle has been comfirmed to make a guest appearence. Current articles suggest that all 12 songs from the christmas album will be used, which leads to suspicion of a longer episode. A Source says (when translated): "Glee, one of the largest audiences of the American Fox network, will have a special Christmas episode with an extended in two weeks, according to the site E!". The song Last Christmas was released last year as a special Christmas single. Please everybody do not update this article with speculation about how long this episode is. Otherwise we will have to lock this page so only mods can update it. ''' Plot It's Christmas time at McKinley High and New Directions decide to sing carols to raise the Christmas spirits. Kurt gets even more smitten with Blaine, who flirts more with him. Will feels terrible about being alone on Christmas. The episode will be another Brittany-centric episode, focusing on her belief in Santa Claus and the Glee Clubs efforts to reinforce this belief, including someone dressing up as Old Saint Nick and Sue acting like "The Grinch" and trying to stop this childlike belief. The episode will also feature a blossoming of Brittany's romance with Artie, along with Mercedes and Mike getting slushies thrown in their faces. Finn and Rachel have fixed the little tiff in their relationship from "Special Education" and spend their whole Christmas vacation together.Plus, they kissed(revealed in the behind the scenes pictures below). A School Lunch Lady ,who is played by Susan Boyle, will get a makeover from Kurt. It is unknown if Kurt will come back to New Directions. Guest Stars *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans * Darren Criss as Blaine *John Stamos as Carl Howell *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Susan Boyle as School Lunch Lady Songs *"We Need a Little Christmas"' by ''Angela Lansbury. Sung by Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt *'"Deck the Rooftop"' Sung by Rachel, Finn, Santana, Artie, Brittany, Mercedes, and Tina *'"Merry Christmas Darling"' by The Carpenters. Sung by Rachel . *'"Baby, It's Cold Outside"' by Frank Loesser. Sung by Kurt and Blaine. *'"The Most Wonderful Day of the Year"' by Burl Ives. Sung by Sam, Puck, Artie , Kurt, Rachel , Tina, and Brittany *'"Last Christmas"' by Wham! Sung by Finn, Artie, Puck, Kurt , Rachel, Mercedes, Tina *'"God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen"' by William B. Sandys. Sung by New Directions Girls . *'"O Christmas Tree"' Sung by Will Schuester. *'"Jingle Bells"' by James Lord Pierpont. Sung by New Directions Boys. *'"You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch"' by Thurl Ravenscroft. Sung by k.d. lang and Will Schuester *'"Angels We Have Heard On High"' Sung by Mercedes . *'"O Holy Night"' by Adolphe Adams. Sung by Rachel . Images Christmas Special- Heather Morris.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-01.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-02.jpg Lea-michele-cory-monteith-christmas-kiss-04.jpg Lea-michele-glee-christmas-300x300.jpg LeaMicheleSetofGlee Xmasepisode Pasadena 4.jpg Normal lmw filmingglee017.jpg Glee-firstlookx.jpg|Will giving Emma a present|link=http://www.usatoday.com/life/television/news/2010-11-30-glee30_ST_N.htm|linktext=First look: A New Direction on 'A Very Glee Christmas' Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Season Two Category:Guest Stars Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Special Episode Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Christmas Category:Sam Evans Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Darren Criss Category:Blaine Category:Carl Howell Category:John Stamos Category:Blaine Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Dalton Academy Warblers Members Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Artie Abrams Category:Emma Pillsbury Category:Dalton Academy Category:Jayma Mays Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Amber Riley